Pain
by Itsnevertoolate4444
Summary: Pain is all I seem to feel now. Of course, he has to add to it. Why does he have to be Head Boy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the masterpiece Harry Potter.

I jolted awake with beads of sweats running down my forehead. Groaning, I flipped my lamp on. The nightmare always made me paranoid. I was terrified of the dark, and I had every right to be. Bad things happened in the dark.

Well, not to mother. It never happened. To me it did, and it stung that she offered no comfort.

No matter what I went through in the war, this was the most traumatic thing that ever happened. I would trade nightmares for the war in a split second. Things are never that easy, though. I had to live with it, but it seemed to weigh me down in everyday.

My anxiety took control, and I dragged myself out of bed. You all must expect that I would go over to the bookcase in my room, don't you? Well, you are completely wrong. I rummaged through my drawers and grabbed a pair of workout shorts and a tank top. Yep, I was going to go workout.

What?

You would never expect know-it-all Hermione Granger to care about her health, would you?

In many ways I don't. Considering, the last thing I ate was a piece of apple, and that was couple days ago.

You must be shocked that I have problems that know one knows about. You would be shocked to hear my story. Believe me, you would.

I tied my hair in a tight bun and reached for my phone and earphones. I selected the workout play list, stuffed my earphones into my ears, and silently slipped out of my home.

It was around 6:30 so it wasn't too dark. I started out at a steady jog and gradually moved to a sprint. I passed the usual dog walkers and the occasional runner. All thoughts escaped me as I focused on the steady pace of each foot hitting the pavement.

Around an hour later I slipped into my house. Praying that they had already left, I let out a sigh of relief when I reached the restroom without being caught. My parents had not yet caught my daily runs, and I didn't plan to be caught anytime soon. I didn't have to worry about it anymore, though. I was leaving for my last year of Hogwarts today. A slight grin found its way to my face, as I remember me being assigned as the Head Girl.

Hopefully, Harry or Ron would be the Head Boy.

Taking a quick shower, I got dressed. A simple gray and black button up shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and black converse. I would change into my robes on the train.

I took the bun out and let the curls tumbled down to rest on my middle back. I applied, my usual makeup routine. Foundation, brown eyeshadow, mascara, concealer, and a natural lipstick.

I wandered around my house, silently saying goodbye to my parents. They left for work without acknowledging the fact that I was leaving today.

They didn't care. What did I expect?

Glancing at my watch, I took the stairs two at a time. I screeched to a halt when I reached my luggage that was waiting for me at the front door. I took the suitcase in my hand and apparted to King Cross Station.

Excitement consumed me. I was going home, finally. Where my friends were, my real family.

I basically skipped to platform 9 3\4. I threw a quick glance behind my shoulders and made sure no one was watching. No one was so I ran.

A huge grin appeared when I saw the huge Hogwarts Express.

I was going home.

A\N: Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter

Hermione entered the train and headed to the compartment that the Head Boy and Head Girl had to ride in. She prayed that Ron or Harry had gotten the position.

She had not been able to contact them since she went to Australia to find her parents. Her parents had changed when the spell was lifted. They were scared and paranoid all the time. That's why they avoided her. They were afraid of losing the memory's due to the only daughter.

She slid the compartment opened and plopped down onto one of the seats. Hermione wrung her hands at the thought of seeings her best friends. They were family and she didn't know if she would be able to hide her self harm and eating disorder. It would be hard, but hopefully they would be to oblivious to her real feelings.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold glass. A fierce headache was forming and she felt like throwing up.

Hermione was a ball of nerves.

Her heart had just stopped beating out of her chest as the door slid opened. Her eyes snapped opened and her heart dropped to her stomach as she saw who entered the compartment.

Draco Malfoy.

"As this day couldn't get any worse. Now I have to deal with a mudblood insufferable know it-all." Malfoy sneered at her.

His words stung more than they should have. Her hand sneaked it's way to her covered forearm. Memories flooded her mind of the evil Bellatrix Lestrange.

Malfoy sat at the farthest seat away from Hermione.

_Of course. Why would he want to sit next to an ugly know-it-all like me?_

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two students when Hermione closed her eyes once again. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

**…**

Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down at her usual spot. Her eyes searched the people who were flooding into the room, searching for messy black and bright red hair. She finally gave up as she turned her to attention the first years.

They all looked so tiny and nervous. A genuine smile reached her lips as she remember her first day at Hogwarts. She had no idea how much she was in for.

"HERMIONE"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley rushed to where their best friend was sitting. A little squeal escaped her mouth when they both tackled her to a fierce hug. At once the bombard her with questions.

" How are you?"

" Are your parents okay?"

" You didn't replace us over the summer, did you?"

" Have you lost weight? You look at lot skinnier. We are going to have to fatten you up, aren't we?"

At the last comment she released the two boys. A fake smile was plastered on Hermione's face as she stuck her tongue out, playfully. Pretending, that she was amused by the question and comment.

They both sat on either side of Hermione.

" Welcome, new and old Hogwarts's students," Headmaster McGonagall started her speech. " Many tragic things have happened over the summer. I hope this year will brighten the spirits of many students."

**…**

"Now, this is your dormitory. Pick a password and you will enter to see a common room, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. Please try to be somewhat civil to each other. Now if you will excuse me I have duties of to attended to." McGonagall turned around and hurried to her tasks at hand.

Hermione turned to the portrait to see a familiar face. Sir Cadogan was standing there with his sword.

" Ok, how about the password is Mudblood." Malfoy smirked.

" No. It should be: the definition of a git is Draco Malfoy."

" Ha ha. This is going to be the worst year of my life."

Hermione silently agreed with him.

** A\N: How was it? **


End file.
